


Into the Wild

by niightear (puppycornashlynn)



Series: Rewrite the Stars [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Crushes, Gen, Kittypets (Warriors), Rewrite, The Prophecies Begin: Book 1: Into the Wild, ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/niightear
Summary: Fire alone can save our Clan...For generations, four Clans of wild cats have shared the forest according to the laws laid down by their warrior ancestors. But the ThunderClan cats are in grave danger, and the sinister ShadowClan grows stronger every day. Noble warriors are dying - and some deaths are more mysterious than others.In the midst of this turmoil appears an ordinary house cat named Rusty... who may turn out to be the bravest warrior of them all.rewrite the stars: a wc rewrite.
Relationships: Bluefur/Rosetail (Warriors), Firestar & Graystripe & Ravenpaw (Warriors), Firestar & Graystripe (Warriors), Firestar & Ravenpaw (Warriors)
Series: Rewrite the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155941
Kudos: 3





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> the start of the first book of the rewrite; hope y'all enjoy!  
> mate pairings (in thunderclan): frostfur/lionheart, brindleface/redtail, platonic goldenflower/patchpelt (qpr), speckletail's mate is undisclosed once she gets pregnant.  
> mate pairings (in shadowclan): dawncloud/finchflight (ala bluestar and thrushpelt, with finch only falling for her once they're both adults), brightflower/brackenfoot.  
> mate pairings (in windclan): ashfoot/deadfoot, morningflower/undisclosed.  
> mate pairings (in riverclan): mistyfoot/blackclaw... that's about it actually.  
> mate pairings (outside the clans): none yet, but there'll be one implied by the end of the book. ;3

THUNDERCLAN  
Leader: Bluestar—blue-gray molly, tinged with silver around her muzzle.

Deputy: Redtail—small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail.  
Apprentice, Dustpaw

Medicine cat(s): Spottedleaf—beautiful dark tortoiseshell molly with a distinctive dappled coat.

Warriors: Lionheart—magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane.  
Apprentice, Graypaw  
Tigerclaw—big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.  
Apprentice, Ravenpaw  
Whitestorm—big white tom.  
Apprentice, Sandpaw  
Darkstripe—sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.  
Longtail—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.  
Runningwind—swift tabby tom.  
Willowpelt—very pale gray molly with unusual blue eyes.  
Mousefur—small dusky brown molly.

Apprentices: Dustpaw—dark brown tabby tom.  
Graypaw—long-haired solid gray tom.  
Ravenpaw—small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail  
Sandpaw—pale ginger molly.

Queens: Frostfur—beautiful white coat and blue eyes (has four kits: Cinderkit, a smoky dark gray molly-kit, Brightkit, a white molly-kit with ginger patches, Brackenkit, a golden tabby tom, and Thornkit, a golden tabby tom).  
Brindleface—pretty tabby (expecting kits).  
Goldenflower—pale ginger coat (expecting kits).  
Speckletail—pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen (nursery helper).

Elders: Halftail—big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.  
Smallear—gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan.  
Patchpelt—small black-and-white tom.  
One-eye—pale gray molly, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.  
Dappletail—once-pretty tortoiseshell molly with a lovely dappled coat.  
Rosetail-gray tabby molly with a bushy reddish tail.

SHADOWCLAN  
Leader: Brokenstar—long-haired dark brown tabby.

Deputy: Blackfoot—large white tom with huge jet-black paws.

Medicine cat(s): Yellowfang—old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face.  
Runningnose—small gray-and-white tom.

Warriors: Stumpytail—brown tabby tom.  
Apprentice, Brownpaw  
Boulder—silver tabby tom.  
Apprentice, Wetpaw  
Clawface—battle-scarred brown tom.  
Apprentice, Littlepaw  
Brightflower—black-and-white she-cat.

Apprentices: Brownpaw—mud-brown tom with vague tabby stripes.  
Wetpaw—gray tabby tom with white paws.  
Littlepaw—small light brown tabby tom.

Elders: Ashfur—thin gray tom.  
Nightpelt—black tom.  
Dawncloud—small tabby molly (has two kits: Blossomkit, a white molly-kit, and Swampkit, a white tom). Queen.

WINDCLAN  
Leader: Tallstar—old black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

Deputy: Deadfoot—black tom with a twisted paw.

Medicine cat(s): Barkface—short-tailed brown tom.

Warriors: Mudclaw—mottled dark brown tom.  
Apprentice, Webpaw  
Tornear—tabby tom.  
Apprentice, Runningpaw  
Onewhisker—young brown tabby tom.  
Apprentice, Whitepaw

Queens: Ashfoot—gray queen (has one kit: Eaglekit, a gray tom).  
Morningflower—tortoiseshell queen (expecting kits).

Apprentices: Webpaw-dark gray tabby tom.  
Whitepaw-small off-white molly with a white tail.

RIVERCLAN  
Leader: Crookedstar—huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.

Deputy: Oakheart—reddish brown tom.

Medicine cat(s): Mudfur—long-haired light brown tom.

Warriors: Blackclaw—smoky black tom.  
Apprentice, Heavypaw  
Stonefur—gray tom with battle-scarred ears.  
Apprentice, Shadepaw  
Loudbelly—dark brown tom.  
Apprentice, Silverpaw  
Whiteclaw—dark tom with a white paw.  
Leopardfur—unusually spotted golden tabby molly.  
Apprentice, Greenpaw  
Graypool-old thin gray molly with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle.

Queens: Mistyfoot-dark blue-gray molly (has three kits: Primrosekit, a pale creamy-brown molly-kit with white paws, Reedkit, a black tom, and Pikekit, a mottled dark gray tom; fostering Silverkit, a silver tom).

Apprentices: Heavypaw-thickset brown tabby tom.  
Shadepaw-very dark gray molly.  
Silverpaw-pretty, slender silver tabby molly.  
Greenpaw-brown striped molly with white markings.

CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS  
Rusty—handsome ginger tom.  
Smudge—plump, friendly black-and-white tom.  
Barley—black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest.  
Princess—a light brown tabby molly with a distinctive white chest and paws.  
Jake-old orange tom with a white paw; father of Rusty and Princess.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night sky shone with a half-moon, which reflected off of the smooth boulders below. A river raged below, one of the few sounds that pierced the silence in the night, alongside the trees which seemed to whisper from the forest beyond.

_The night sky shone with a_ half-moon, which reflected off of the smooth boulders below. A river raged below, one of the few sounds that pierced the silence in the night, alongside the trees which seemed to whisper from the forest beyond.

The shadows were disrupted by shapes crawling through stealthily. Tails flicked uneasily, claws glinted from the moonlight they reflected. Wary eyes flashed like amber. The silence reigned for only moments longer before the shapes leapt at each other, a silent signal made, as the rocks were soon ablaze with the yowling and hissing of cats as they wrestled, digging their claws into their opponents.

In the center of the discord, a large tom was tussling with a red tom. Rolling off of him, the tabby pinned his opponent to the ground. "Oakheart!" he growled. "Sunningrocks is _ThunderClan_ territory. How dare you hunt here?"

"Well, Tigerclaw after tonight, this will be but another RiverClan hunting ground!" the red tom spat back. Regaining his balance, he again pounced at Tigerclaw. As the toms wrestled, claws unsheathed and digging into one another's pelts, a shrill and anxious warning yowl came from the shore.

"Look out! More RiverClan warriors are coming!"

As Oakheart gave a smug smirk, it gave Tigerclaw a window of opportunity to see wet bodies coming out from the water, their fur fluffed out and drenched. The RiverClan cats silently came up the shore, not even taking a moment to shake themselves off before they leapt at their opponents.

The tom gritted his teeth as he glared at the RiverClan cat. "You may swim as if you're fish, but you and your warriors don't belong in this forest!" he hissed, again pinning him to the ground. Oakheart struggled under his grasp. Before Tigerclaw could swipe at his exposed belly, a ThunderClan molly's scream rang out. The warrior's gaze snapped to where the sound originated. A strangely wiry RiverClan tom had pinned the brown warrior to the ground, belly exposed. He lunged toward her, jaw still dripping from the river.

Letting go of Oakheart, Tigerclaw lunged at the tom, attempting to pin him to the ground, at least for the moment, but the tom struggled. "Quickly, Mousefur, run!" he ordered, turning his glance back to the RiverClan tom. Mousefur scrambled to her paws, wincing due to a gash ripped in her shoulder, before she ran off.

As the RiverClan tom sliced Tigerclaw's nose, he spat with rage. While his vision was blinded with pure red for a moment, he sunk his teeth into the wiry tom's hind leg. He struggled free, letting out a squeal.

"Tigerclaw!" the yowl came from a tortoiseshell tom, who's tail was red like a fox's pelt. "It's no use! There's too many RiverClan warriors; we need to retreat!"

"No, Redtail!" Tigerclaw yowled back, leaping to Redtail's side. "ThunderClan won't be beaten; this is _our_ territory!"

Blood welled around his broad muzzle, and with an impatient shake of his head, some of the liquid dripped to the ground, spreading across the rocks and staining their white color.

Redtail sighed. "ThunderClan will honor your courage, Tigerclaw, but we can't afford to lose more warriors," he urged, "we need to retreat. Bluestar would never expect her warriors to win against impossible odds. You need to know when to stop. We will have an attempt to reclaim Sunningrocks later, with how it's looking at the moment. But we can't keep fighting!" Meeting Tigerclaw's amber gaze steadily, before trotting away, springing onto a boulder at the edge of the trees.

"ThunderClan, retreat!" he yowled. His Clan's warriors squirmed and struggled away from their opponents' grasps, spitting and snarling as they made their way to the foot of the boulder that Redtail stood on. The RiverClan warriors were confused for a heartbeat. Was the battle really that easily won? But then, Oakheart let out a cry of victory, his warriors following soon after, joining their deputy in caterwauling victoriously.

Redtail looked at his warriors. With a flick of his tail, the ThunderClan cats dispersed, following after their deputy and leaving behind the discordant battlefield, disappearing into the trees. Tigerclaw remained a few seconds longer, however. He glared at the RiverClan cats, his face grim and eyes furious slits. He didn't say anything, however, simply leaping after his Clan as they retreated into the woods.

* * *

The stars shone brightly in the sky later that night. In a clearing, deserted and surrounded by trees, an old blue-gray molly sat, gazing up at the stars. In the shadows of night, she could hear the breathing and stirring of her sleeping Clanmates.

Quiet and soundless pawsteps came from a small tortoiseshell molly as she emerged from a dark corner. Upon spotting her, the gray molly dipped her head in greeting. "How's Mousefur?" she asked.

"She has deep wounds, Bluestar," the tortoiseshell mewed as she settled herself on the cool, frosted grass, "but she's young and strong; she'll recover swiftly."

"And the others?"

"They'll all recover, too."

Bluestar let out a sigh. "We're lucky to not have lost any warriors this time. You are a gifted healer, Spottedleaf," she studied the night's stars, all twinkling brightly, "I'm troubled by tonight's defeat, however. We have not been beaten in our own territory since I became leader," her voice was quiet as she tried to not rouse anyone, "our Clan is having difficult times. Newleaf is late this season, and we don't have many kits. Our queens have theirs coming soon, but I don't know if we'll have enough prey to feed everyone. We need more warriors if we want to survive."

"But the year is new," Spottedleaf pointed out, her gaze on the stars, which reflected brightly in her amber eyes, "there will be more kits when greenleaf comes."

The gray molly twitched her shoulders. "Perhaps, but training young warriors takes a long while. If we are to defend our territory, we need new warriors as soon as possible."

The two sat in silence for a short while. A sense of unease consumed Spottedleaf before she spoke. "Are you asking StarClan for answers?"

Bluestar nodded. "It's at times like these when we need our ancestors to help us. Have you received any messages recently?"

"Not for some moons, Bluestar."

Before the leader could reply, a star blazed through the sky. With a blink, Spottedleaf found herself in her Clan's, with fire blazing all around. But, it didn't seem to be detrimental to anyone; in fact, everyone seemed fine. A message ingrained itself in her mind.

"Fire alone can save our Clan."

"Fire?" Bluestar echoed. "Fire is feared by all the Clans! How can it save us?"

"I don't know," Spottedleaf shook her head, "but it's what StarClan's chosen to share with me. I trust that those who've come before me wouldn't lie, or try to fool me."

Confusion and disbelief were in the leader's clear blue eyes as she fixed her gaze on her medicine cat. "You've never been wrong before, Spottedleaf. If StarClan says it, then it must be so. Fire will save our Clan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all could comment, that'd be great!! even if i don't reply, trust me when i say i see them!! ^^  
> criticism's welcome, though i'd prefer constructive criticism!  
> hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter 1 will likely be coming out later today/tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> my main wc tumblr's @niightear; the tumblr for the rewrite is @wc-rewrite-the-stars!


End file.
